Angel And Fyre
by Lxshr
Summary: Shadow working for the Chaotix is working out fine, till two new people show up to stir things around. Rated for language. Chapter Two Up.
1. 1 Heavan And Hell

Shadow got up and looked around his room; he looked around with partial content at its emptiness.

"It's only temporary anyway." Thought shadow to himself, he descended the stairs into the Chaotix HQ, like he has for the past few months. The Chaotix (Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, and Mighty the Armadillo) were busy working on locating the seven chaos emeralds and so far had absolutely zero luck. But anyway Shadow was there only for the emerald… the Chaotix didn't matter all that much to him, but they gave him a place to sleep so he was cool about it. He found his desk a mess just as he had left it, papers with various leads and he didn't really follow any of them, he just sat there and pretended to work, in reality he was mostly playing Tetris. And vector would get on his butt about it but today was different everyone was not at there desk. They were all bunched up at something in the front door. He could here a voice it was female, and it didn't sound like Rouge (Who now a days was hanging around with knuckles who visits the Chaotix often). He looked over and caught glimpses and bits of conversation, It seemed to be two women. A white and grey Falcon and a jade porcupine.

"So are we in?" Asked the Falcon, She wore a black beanie, and a camouflage army vest, with some black pants that ran to her black Chuck Tailors.

"Come on Elly, we got the shit they need, let's just get paid and go." The Porcupine seemed to have something of an attitude; she had on a black tank top, and a matching black shorts that stopped at the knee showing an inch of leg before a black boot covered the rest.

"Goths?" whispered Shadow to himself.

"Says the emo." came a reply from vector who had apparently been behind him for awhile. "Yeah there here trying to get a job we turned them down a couple of times cause we can't really afford pay without making some cuts in other areas, but today they got something."

"What do they have?" Asked Shadow a little curious

"They say a chaos emerald, but I'm a little skeptic."

"So why not believe them until we can prove otherwise?"

"Shad man, its not that easy, they want pay upfront before showing us the emerald, they say we would steal it or something, but do you really want to have to fight that?" Vector pointed at the green porcupine, who was showing them her muscles as the falcon rolled her eyes "Shadow in this business its always good to trust people, if they have something you want, so im gonna stand on the sidelines and watch what happens, the falcon's name is Hellfyre and the porcupine's is Angel. Strange names I know, but meh." A small silence passed as they watched the scene "so Shad what are you gonna d-" As Vector spoke Shadow was already walking there way with some bills in his hand. He threw them to the Porcupine and Angel caught it.

"How much is this?" Angel asked

"1000" shadow answered simply "now give me the jewel"

"Take it" Hellfyer responded and tossed a small clear blue gem at shadow, he took one look and paused.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, nothing happened. "Its a fake." he remarked "The money? give it back."

"Try and catch me you cunt munching fuck-twat" The bad mouthed porcupine took off running and laughing as the falcon took flight. Shadow just stood there smiling

"Shadow you stupid hedgehog!" Shouted vector behind him. "You better get that back... NOW!" shadow opened his mouth and whispered some numbers.

"1... 2...3..."

"What are you doing" Espio asked from shadows side, Shadow held up a finger to hush him.

"4...5... 6..."

"I think he's goin' crazy" An annoying Charmy said from behind him next to Espio

"7... 8... 9.." Shadow bent down like a runner preparing for a race. "10!" Shadow took off in the direction of the Porcupine.

Angel Looked behind her and he eyes widened "Holy shit Elly we got the hog right on our asses!" she spoke unto a radio transmitter that sent the audio to a white and grey Hellfyre in the air.

"Don't worry I got his butt covered!" She swooped downward a little and hit the ground face first and twisted herself as she bounced back and stopped in front of Shadow.

"Sweet Jesus shit storm you alright?" asked Shadow, seeing the crash. The bird looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Ooh, I think I broke something, do you think you could help me?" The falcon could not help but crack a small smile at how good it was working. But the smile faded with Shadows response.

"Sorry, I will have to let you die here, you friend has my money." He took off his shoes jets propelling him to speeds enough to match Sonic's. And soon the jade green figure was visible.

"Just a little farther" thought angel to herself as she ran to the edge of the island "almost..." she came to the cliff drop that went down into the ocean off the floating island.

As Shadow ran toward the porcupine he could see where the island stopped. "Heh... she's trapped. A rookie mistake." Suddenly a white blur when past Shadow (Shadow is at max speed here and that's pretty impressive). Shadow ran trying to push his shoes to take him faster. Soon he was able to make out the blur was Hellfyre in flight. "Damn…" Shadow thought. "She's fast." the bird went past the edge of the island and flew in a small circle. He looked back to find Angel still running to the edge. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he realized what they were doing.

"There!" the porcupine jumped as she saw Hellfyre fall ahead of her, as they rehearsed she grabbed the Chuck Tailor shoe on The grey/white birds foot, and they began to float to the large continent that is only a few miles away.

"Oh no you don't!" Shad gave one more push to his boots and jumped as far as he could desperate to not be humiliated by returning empty handed, "So... close" he reached the apex of the jump and began to descend. "Fuck!" he began to fall to the deep waters beneath. "Damn! I'm about to die all for only 1G!" but the fall slowed and soon turned into an ascent and he felt someone holding onto his arms and eh saw an orange figure above him "The fox?" he asked to it.

"That's right and seems to be just in time." he let go of Shadow with one hand to point at his plane, the Tornado 2 and the blue pilot at its controls.

"I was handling this myself." Shadow protested. As the blue plane flew toward the bird and porcupine.

"Friends of your shadow?"

"Only as much as you."

"Then you want them to come back with you?"

"You drop me as soon as we are above ground, i didn't need your help tails."

"I know, you were doing a great job of getting your butt kicked."

"'Butt'? Any doesn't anyone here curse but me?"

Back at Chaotix HQ:

"So" began vector to the two thieves "You got anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah" Began Angel "All you guys can lick my ass!" she was kicked by Hellfyer as she said this

"Maybe now is not a good time to piss them off."

"Right" Vector started "I can expect you back here tomorrow?" this answer surprised the two figures as well as shadow.

"What!" the hedgehog said his spines flaring a little. "These two tried to steal from us"

"Shadow what skills are needed to steal?" Said Sonic behind him

"No one asked you blue boy."

"I'm just saying if they could get away form you-"

"They got away from shadow?" Vector asked

"Yeah." Sonic said a little bit mocking Shadow. "I had to get em' in the tornado 2"

"Listen" Shadow said "I would have got them if this guy" he pointed at tails "Didn't grab me"

"Sorry for saving your life" Tails said with some sincerity.

"Take it easy" Hellfyre broke the argument. She walked up to sonic and nuzzled him, sonic awkwardly pulled back a little but was pulled more toward her, more specifically his nose pressed against her breasts, she was modest about them though, wearing the padded camo vest. She held him like this with sonic pulling away till someone in the room coughed although it was unable to tell who.

"Well today has been exiting, Sonic why don't you join me for a drink?" Hellfyre was being rather frank about this.

"Sorry but i got plans with someone already, and she's a little protective." He took off there wanting to be rid of even a more awkward moment, as soon as Sonic left she broke out in laughter.

"Well." Hellfyre started. "Now the nuisance is gone." she gave a wink to Shadow who was taken a little aback.

"You did that on purpose?" Shadow asked, a little please that she at least didn't like Sonic either.

"Of course, you think I would just come on to someone like that? I'm not whore." She looked at tails across the room "You gonna follow your buddy? This is an adult conversation."

"Uh... yeah" Tails left in a little bit of a hurry. And the room started to clear out leaving only Shadow, Angel, Hellfyre, Espio, and Vector in the room.

"So..." Hellfyre started again "Your a detective?"

"Um..." Shadow began "I have only been here a few weeks but-"

"I wasn't asking you" She pointed behind shadow at the pink chameleon behind him "Your names Espio Right?"

Shadow left the room into his bedroom of sorts, looked around at the plainness and was a little discontent. "How long am I going to be here?" he thought to himself, he looked at the plain round clock he had above the door, the only object in the room to disturb the generic white walls and the cot with the one sheet not even a pillow to sleep with. His failure of the day told him he was getting sloppy, "I even gave her a 10 second head start." His cockiness before just putting the icing on the cake, he plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

He woke up a couple hours later, and went downstairs he found Angel asleep on the couch, he went back in his room to check the clock, it as 2:47 a.m., he returned downstairs.

"Excuse me" he said to the figure to find it was indeed asleep, never the less he tried again, "Excuse me..." He grew frustrated, he went to the front of the couch to face her and he stepped back, she was covered with a blanket but her clothes were in front of the couch, she was sleeping nude and one breast was almost exposed, he very slowly pulled the blanket over her more to cover her, and decided it would be better not to disturb her, Shadow walked into the kitchen and got some water and began to go back upstairs when he herd a voice.

"You didn't look at me..." It was Angel's.

"What?"

"You didn't even look under the cover when you put it more over me, you just covered me more."

"You were awake?" Shadow felt unneeded awkward.

"I was testing you... to see if you had good character" She paused before saying these next words "If you pass then I know I can trust you."

"Did I pass?"

"Yes, you had dignity to cover me back up but you didn't even look."

"And what if I had failed"

"Then tonight we would have had some fun." There was a long pause.

"So why are you still here?" She didn't answer almost as if she never herd that question before.

"Elly's still here, just listen in Picasso's room"

"Picasso?"

"Your chameleon friend, has been showing off earlier with his skill, I know he's not gay but why dose he chose to be pink?"

"How do you know he's not gay?"

"Just listen to his bedroom door" Shadow put an ear to the door and could here heavy breathing and springs creaking in a pattern Angel grabbed his shoulder and leaned up till he body pressed against him, he felt himself harden a little.

"I have been down here alone... and you have a nice comfy bed would you mind if i share it with you?" Shadow didn't turn around, he could not keep his cool if he looked at her, instead he grabbed her hand and moved it away.

"Sorry, but I don't even know you lady, and don't think that I haven't forgotten that just hours ago you tried to steal my money."

"Please…" she wasn't begging him this was whispered and said more to entease him, her hand moved back to him and she slowly began to run it down his stomach. "You know, I was thinking about you while I was down there naked, I touched myself to you." Shadow pushed her away and shut his eyes as he turned to go upstairs.

"I told you, not gonna happen." Shadow walked to his room and shut the door, and locked it just in case the Porcupine wanted to sneak in. he sighed to himself. "This is gonna be a long stay."


	2. You Shouldn't Cry

Song: Lawless And Lulu - Buckcherry

Angel and Hellfyre had been working for the Chaotix for a couple weeks now, and still had not managed to find a chaos emerald. Actually with them over there it got harder to work. Espio, once the best detective here was always occupied with Hellfyre, taking her on dates, and taking her to his room. The sonic teams visited every once in awile and were usually driven off by the two. Which was really the only thing shadow liked about either of them, they were shady, and he also noticed they always seemed to have money on them. Yes the Chaotix did give them a pay check but Angel and Hellfyre seemed to have an endless amount. But anyway, today was just a normal day as any at Chaotix HQ.

"Hey" Asked angel to Shadow who for once was busy working

"Yeah?"

"I have been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it" As he said this shadow looked up from the computer.

"After the first night, you've never brought up how I came onto you."

"What is there to bring up, besides I don't think you want to be put in that awkward situation? And why you brining it up now?"

"Because were alone to talk now." This was true, everybody else was busy chasing a lead on earth about an emerald being spotted near central square.

"Angel, look if your planning to do something like that again, don't I have no interest." at Shadow's word angel pouted.

"So you're gay?"

"WHAT!?" shadow got a startled look and then glanced up at angel "Where would you get that idea?"

"Because Shadow, you never look, I would talk to the others and notice there eyes slip up every once in awhile."

"Slip up?"

"You think I wear this for nothing?" She pointed to her low V-neck tank top "But for some reason you just keep looking me in the eye. Hate to break it to you but you're gay."

"I am NOT gay." At Shadow's words she got a devious smile.

"Oh yeah?" There was a pause "Then prove it."

"What?" she didn't respond to shadow and instead she stood up and slowly walked toward him, being sure to sway her hips with each step. "What are you doing you crazy woman?" Angel leaned toward Shadow who backed away a little.

"Oh come now" She said with a mock frown and got back up, "I guess you aren't into women after all." Shadow was taken aback

"Damn it! come here!" the smile grew back into Angel as she leaned in to kid him, before she could though the door flew open and Hellfyre ran crying to Angel.

"What is it Elly?" Angel asked

"He dumped me!" Angel gave a look to shadow.

"Um..." The black hedgehog began "I Think I will go get some sleep its been a long day" he looked at the clock when he was in his room, the time said 7:30 pm. nevertheless he was determined to not go back outside, "Saved by the bell" he thought, Shadow was not gay, but in his honest opinion Angel was something of a slut, he really didn't want to offend her, cause with the anomalies of today and the first night she was here, she was usually a real bitch. Shadow never came out of his room unless he was sure at least two people other then Angel were down there. He gave a sigh and plopped down on his bed figuring he had been working too much today anyway.

He awoke when he herd a footstep from outside his room, "FUCK!" he whispered to himself, "I forgot to lock the door, Angel must be getting ideas." Shadow hoped she would leave but instead he herd the door open, Shadow lay there silently, if she thought he was asleep she would leave right? Wrong, he felt the other side of his bed fall with the weight of a second body on it, but that was all. "She's not gonna try anything." She didn't he expected her to try something more then just laying near him "What is she doing?" Some time, passed maybe about 10-15 minutes passed, and he began to hear quiet sobbing, he turned around to find it was not Angel lying next to him, but a sheepish looking Hellfyre.

"Shadow?" she whispered to him though her tears.

"Ell?" (He had begun using Angels nick name for her without the 'Y') Hellfyre nodded and grabbed one of his hands.

"Please..." She was quiet for a second. "Just let me lay here for now, I just don't want to be alone tonight and you seem nice enough"

"Since when do I seem like a nice g-" She flinched slightly almost afraid. "Damn it! ...fine, but only tonight." She smiled at shadows answer and she wrapped her arms around him "What are yo-" She recoiled again.

"I'm sorry, it just... I like to cuddle."

"Oh for shit sake" Shadow held out his arms a little annoyed and Hellfyre went into them. "Now get some sleep."

Morning came Shadow awoke to find Hellfyre still next to him. He went downstairs for a cup of coffee. It turned out everyone but Mighty was asleep, Who was surprised to find shadow up this early.

"What's with the early bird thing, dude?" He asked.

"I was interrupted during the night; it's not easy to be completely comfortable around them." As he said 'them' he pointed to the couch to where Angel was asleep, this time fully clothed with the exception of her boots.

"Yeah I know what you mean man, that porcupine is crazy." Shadow raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" He saw a blush -which is out of character for him- form on Mighty then Shadow got it immediately. "Do I want to know what your talking about?"

"Well" Replied the armadillo "I saw Hellfyre sneak into your room. You two doing something behind Espio's back?" Shadow flinched a little.

"What!? NO!" TO his response Mighty just laughed

"Oh I get it, don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"I didn't do anything!" Shadow was yelling at this point and Angel stirred on the couch. She looked up but then quickly went back down when she realized Mighty and Shadow were talking.

"What did you do is what I have to ask." Shadow pointed at Mighty a little accusingly

"Heh, you jealous or something.?"

"Look your in my business with Ell so why should I not get int-"

"Oh so you DO have business with Hellfyre?" Shadow flinched again.

"What?! NO! I made it very clear that-" Shadow was interrupted by he entrance of Hellfyre, who walked in much the same manor Angel did the night before swaying her hips, she grabbed Shadow's arm and leaned against him.

"I..." She began "Thank you for last night... I really needed it. not a lot of people, would have been there all night with me." Mighty grew a huge smile on his face

"You didn't do anything?" Mighty asked this in a way that he could have said "I like macaroni" and it would have still meant "So you two fucked?"

"No!" Shouted shadow "We didn't

"He's right" Added Hellfyre "I was planning that for tonight" Shadow blushed and pulled out of Hellfyre's grip

"Uh... Um... Wha... ah... um... I've gotta go." Shadow stuttered this all out before he ran out the door.

"Fuck!" he thought as he sat at the edge of the island, it was almost 11 PM but he didn't want to go back knowing what Hellfyre had said earlier. "Just tell her 'no" but every time he would picture her crying on his bed like she did last night, she seemed so frail, like she was about to break down, as if the tears would take parts of her and se would slowly melt away to the sheets. "Aww hell... do I really have to?..." he heard a footstep from behind him.

"Shadow?" said a voice he recognized as a Grey and white falcon.

"What is it?" Shadow said these words rather coldly.

"You've been gone since morning."

"I have been thinking."

"Was it what I said earlier in the kitchen?" Shadow was silent for a second and she knew the answer was a yes. "You don't want to do that with me?" She seemed to be a little insulted.

"What is it with you two and sex? You act like if your not doing it daily your gonna die, besides it's not like me and you are together." Hellfyre seemed a little taken aback. "Look..." said Shadow trying to sound compassionate, and failing at it I might add "You slept in my bed because you got lonely, we didn't do anything, and we didn't say anything that would make us..." His voice trailed off, and it seemed the falcon might start crying. "Ell... I haven't even had time to think about it... and, I am not looking for anyone right now okay?" He expected an answer but instead she started to cry. "GOD DANM IT! Alright... I will date you... but no sex." His words cheered up the falcon a little bit, she hugged him.

"Oh Shadow I'm so happy about this, you just wait till I reward you tonight for this."

"But I just said..." Hellfyre started to walk off "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" he followed her back to the Chaotix HQ.

Shadow woke the next day still tired, he had spent the night trying to avoid Hellfyre's advances, in the end she only managed to get him to cuddle like the first night. Shadow looked to his side to see Hellfyre still sleeping; she had a smile on her face. "I wonder what she's dreaming." He thought to himself, he quickly shook his head. "No, I have got to remember these two are here to get money, they must have been stealing it from Vector that's why they always seem to have about a hundred dollars to throw around."

"Or maybe..." said a voice Shadow recognized instantly. "Someone gave it to her." Shadow looked around and saw no one, which only confirmed it was who he thought it was.

"Espio?" This was a stupid question as Espio's voice was very recognizable.

"Yeah it's me, buddy... I had a suspicion she was cheating on me. I can't believe I never put two and two together until now."

"Cheating... you broke up with her."

"No. I told her if she could not stop asking me for cash it was over."

"She asked you for money?"

"Well it wasn't really asking. It was a bit of a trade."

"Trade? Espio what are you talking about?"

"Oh please, you know everything. You can't sit there and tell me she has not asked you to fuck her." It was strange to here a curse come from Espio so shadow flinched a little.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh for fuck sake she will suck you off for a big mac." When Espio said this he herd a faint sob and he knew Hellfyre was awake and had been listening to this.

"You lie! She has not, in fact I pressured her into it." Shadow said these lies trying to defend Hellfyre. 'Why _am _I defending her?' he thought to himself.

"Really now? And at the edge of the island?"

"You were there?!" Shadow nearly fell off the bed.

"Of course. And you know what, I don't give a shit go have fun playing with your hooker, or better yet be fun being a prisoner your just with her because your take pity on her." This stung shadow a little because, it was true, if she hadn't appeared so fragile he would not have let her sleep in his bed or act that way she did with him. Shadow herd footsteps and watch the door open and close. He waited till her was satisfied that Espio was gone, he turned on his side to face Hellfyre.

"You don't need to pretend to be asleep anymore." Hellfyre opened her eyes and he could see they were watering very badly.

"Is it really pity?" her voice broke as she asked this almost reading his mind about the answer, as she began to cry shadow took one of her hands her sobbing slowed a little. And shadow leaned in and gave her a small kiss. 'Why am I doing this?' he thought to himself, maybe it was pity, he just hates it when she is crying in front of him, he was even still pissed about them trying to steal money from the Chaotix, 'so why can't I just tell her the truth.' Hellfyre had her mouth open a little in shock at what shadow did, despite her pressuring he never gave in. Shadow stood.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, if Espio gives you a hard time just talk to me." and he was off.


End file.
